falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Emergency Radio
}} 'Emergency Radio'Quest name from Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Activating the quest This quest is started by selecting NCR supply support on the NCR emergency radio. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The "quest" starts by using the NCR emergency radio and selecting the option to receive supply support. You will be told that the NCR has dropped supplies and your map will be marked to show where the supplies are. All one needs to do is simply travel to the location and collect the supplies. The "reward" varies from armor to weapons and ammunition. (Note: This quest is repeatable once every day, game time) Quest stages Notes * You can only call for support outdoors. It will also not work inside of locations like The Strip, or Freeside. * The supply crate always seems to spawn in the same location, in relation to the player character east or north east of the their location, regardless of the direction you are facing. However, it should be noted that depending on the direction you face, the crate will be facing differently. * If you use the radio in exactly the same location more than once, the box will spawn in exactly the same location as the previous box, which can lead to making a supply crate unobtainable. * Old boxes will remain where you leave them, giving you the ability to create containers in areas without containers, or areas in which all the containers are owned. * It is possible to simultaneously collect the NCR supply crates, as well as Legion drop boxes from the mission Caesar's Favor if your reputation with both groups is high enough. Bugs * Calling for a supply drop in certain areas may lead to the cache not spawning at all, or spawning underground or in non-accessible areas, leading to never being able to get supply drops again. On the PC this can be resolved by using the command code , or to allow you to reach the area and loot it. On other systems, you can crouch and attempt to find the crate by walking around, it will show up as if there was an invisible box near you, and you can open it up the same way. * When the marker shows you the location of the supply drop and it isn't there, try using No Clip and go under that location to look for the supply cache. Once gotten, use the "disable" command on the cache to avoid adding to the game's memory cache. * Sometimes, the NCR supply cache spawns floating in midair, leaving it unreachable. This can be corrected simply by jumping up and pressing the action button while in midair to reach it and its contents. * Sometimes the bodies of dead rangers and troopers respawn upon re-entering the area if one of their items is left on their body. This seems to be consistently the case if they are killed entering the Strip. This can be exploited to build up vast numbers of rangers as companions. * Rangers and troopers can enter casinos without having their weapons removed; however, they remain in a glitched state once inside and are passive unless attacked. Also, once they have entered a casino they cannot exit. * If you call the cache in, it will from time to time spawn empty no matter what. * After trying to dismiss a Ranger, she will continue to follow you. You will not be able to call another until she dies. The dismiss option will still appear until she is dead. * Sometimes the supply crate can spawn inside rocks or craters, rendering them unobtainable. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests es:Radio de emergencia ru:Аварийная частота uk:Аварійна частота